Rivalry Not Found
by JealousDragon
Summary: "So what do you think about us being Head Boy and Girl and sharing quarters and everything?" he asks, eyes twinkling mischievously. I put my hands around his neck, pulling him closer and looking into his mesmerizing eyes, "I think," I whisper, "You shouldn't get your hopes up too high." Everything is going perfect for Rose and Scorpius until...! Sequel to Rivalry Gone Too Far!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Nice to see you again! I'm here with the sequel to Rivalry Gone Too Far! I promise to do a satisfactory job with this because in RGTF, my writing was really immature and lacking and childish I realize that now but thanks to those who supported me anyway. **

**I hope you like the first chapter! **

**Chapter One**

**_Scorpius_**

"Master Scorpius. Wake up, Sir. Its morning," I hear, the nervous squeaky voice of Pinky, our house-elf.

"Go away, Pinky" I grumble, my voice muffled due to the pillow, "I want to sleep." I don't have any intention of waking up. Ever. Man, I'm exhausted.

"Madam gave Pinky strict orders that she wakes Master Scorpius, right now Sir. Madam will be angry at Pinky does not," Pinky insists, in a slightly worried tone.

"I don't care," I say, "Go tell Mom I'm going to sleep as much as I want."

"Scorpius Malfoy, you will wake up right now, whether you like it or not," says Mum herself, appearing at the doorway of my room.

"Why?" I whine. Why is everyone so against me sleeping late? Is it illegal or something? It's only two days till school starts and I want to get in as much as rest as I can.

"Because we have guests who are waiting downstairs and I don't like to keep guests waiting so up! Get up!" orders Mom sternly.

"Fine," I snap as I grudgingly pull the covers off me, the comfortable bed calling me back. I ignore the desperate pleas with difficulty and head towards the bathroom.

"Scorpius, I want you to meet Mrs Bridge and her daughter Anna," Mum introduces me to some overly sweet and wrinkly lady and her pretty and dumb-looking daughter…what? You can't blame me for describing them like that! I'm not exactly what you call a morning person.

Mum and Mrs Bridge have tea have tea in their hands (not to mention mischievous glints in their eyes) and Anna has her hands in her lap. "Hi," she beams at me.

"Hi," I greet back, not matching her enthusiasm by far.

"Scorpius, Anna will be transferring from Beauxbatons for her sixth year for personal reasons," Mum explains, "Why don't you show her around the Manor?"

I shoot a glare at Mom but turn to Anna and force a smile, "Sure. Come on."

Anna eagerly stands up and follows me eagerly while Mrs Bridge nods at me in approval

While showing Anna around Mom's prided rose garden, she asks me in a slightly flirty voice, "So Scorpius, which house are you in?"

I restrain a gag at her tone. "I'm a Slytherin," I say through gritted teeth.

She squeals, "That's brilliant! I'm a Slytherin. That Headmistress had me sorted during the summer! It'll be awesome to have you around," she winks at me, tossing her long blonde hair back.

I roll my eyes decide to get straight to the point, "Look Anna, you're really nice but let me make something clear: I have a girlfriend, one I love very much…so this? You and me? This won't work."

Anna looks taken aback at my bluntness and asks, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know why your Mum brought you here and why my Mum asked me to 'show you around'," I state, looking at her knowingly.

"Okay, fine. My Mum told me to be super nice to you," she admits, "I thought you were another one of those stupid pure-blooded boys but now I'm having second thoughts." She eyes me seductively.

"I'm going inside," I say before I can say something I'll regret. I turn around and head towards the Manor without sparing the Anna another glance.

That's why I don't see the evil grin forming on her face.

* * *

**_Rose_**

"Alex, tell me what that letter says," I whinge as _Alex _reads the letter addressed to _me. _

"Hang on," she says distractedly, her skimming over the words then she mutters just audibly, "How convenient."

"What?" I ask, puzzled. "What's convenient?"

"Nothing. You're Head Girl," she says casually like she's just telling me today's weather forecast.

I stare at her. "Really? I don't believe you. Show me the letter."

"No," she simply says and stuffs the letter in her pocket. Then she tosses me the _Head Girl _badge.

I immediately start to hyperventilate.

I gawk at the badge with awe. It's the _Head Girl _badge. And it's mine. _I'm HEAD GIRL! _I can hardly believe it!

"Oh my god!" I squeal and hug Alex, nearly cracking her ribs.

"Congrats Rose," she replies while smiling when I finally pull away, "Though now you have to grant me free entry to your quarters whenever I want, okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

She grins victoriously. "Brilliant."

When the excitement finally dies down, I casually ask Alex, "So who's the Head Boy?"

She looks down at her feet sheepishly and mutters something.

"Come again?" I request.

"Sorry Rose. I'm afraid I can't tell you," she says, still finding the floor pretty interesting.

"Why?" I ask confusedly.

"I can't," she says.

Now I'm starting to get bit panicked, "Alexandra Finnegan! Tell me who the Head Boy is right now! It's someone I hate isn't it?"

She lifts her brilliant blue eyes to mine and says, "I'm sorry Rose."

"It's Antwon, right?" I ask hysterically, "No, his grades are terrible. Is it Albus? I hope not. I can't spend most of my time in the same room as him! We'll both annoy each other to death. Then he's got this new Ravenclaw girlfriend, Angela Baker and honestly, the boy's smitten so I _really _don't want to be there to witness…things". I shudder at the mental image.

"Don't worry, Rose. It's not Albus," Alex assures me, a strange glint in her eyes.

"Then why won't you tell me?" I snap, now kind of mad at her. It's _my _letter after all.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," she says cheerily and whistles a tune as she exits my room.

I glare at her back.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate my best friend?

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Mom! I thought you liked Rose!" I say fuming after Mrs Baker and her brain dead daughter leave.

"What're you talking about, dear? I still do," she says nonchalantly, examining her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Well, it certainly didn't look like that when you were trying to set me up with Anna," I retort glaring at her, my arms crossed over my chest.

She finally looks me in the eye sternly, "I was not trying to 'set you up' with anybody. I was merely introducing the two of you. She seemed eager to see you, dear."

"I don't care," I mutter.

"Scorpius," Mum reprimands disapprovingly.

"Look Mum, just tell the guests I'm sick or something when their pretty daughters are eager to meet me," I say tiredly while massaging my forehead.

Mum's eyes light up. "You found Anna pretty?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes Mother, she was pretty. But Rose is beautiful," I say just to rub it in her face, of course.

"I don't understand you, Scorpius" she sighs.

"Same here," I mumble.

"What did you say?" she asks sharply.

"Nothing Mother. Nothing at all."

* * *

**_Rose_**

"Mum, I'm going to Flourish and Blotts'. I'll meet you in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in half an hour okay?" I call out as I head for the bookshop.

"Okay honey, don't get too caught up," Mum calls back. I smile. Of course Mum knows how it is to get caught up in books. We're practically the same when it comes to the topic of books.

Once I reach F&B and greet Charlie Longbottom (not forgetting to tease him about Alex and see him blush), I go to the Muggle Fiction section and skim the covers.

_The Dark Artifices by Cassandra Clare… Nico di Angelo and the Reunion of Underworld by Rick Riordan… Divergent through the eyes of Four by Veronica Roth…_Merlin, there are so many! It's impossible to choose one!

After about twenty minutes, I choose the first book in the Dark Artifices series by Cassandra Clare and head towards the billing counter.

As I pass the Cookbooks Section, my hand is seized and I let out a little yelp. I sigh in relief and surprise when I look up at the gorgeous face of Scorpius Malfoy. I smile at him widely

"Hey beautiful," he says and leans down to greet me with a long, passionate kiss. My heart flutters with desire as I snake my arms around his neck and kiss him back with equal fervent.

_Merlin, I missed him. _

We pull away after a few intense minutes, when our need for oxygen becomes absolutely dire.

"So, what's up?" he asks slightly breathless, his arms not leaving my waist. Not that I mind. This position is just fine.

I beam as I remember the highlight of the past few weeks, "I almost forgot! Guess what? I'm Head Girl!"

Is it just me or was there a sudden spark in Scorpius's blue grey eyes? Eh…must've imagined it.

"Congrats…so who's the Head Boy?" he asks as nonchalantly as possible but I can see a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Maybe a bit of jealousy?

Well, of course he'll want to know. He's my boyfriend and the Head Boy and I are going to share quarters.

"Jealous?" I smirk at him.

"Oh yeah," he replies, nodding, "That guy's one lucky bloke if he's sharing a living area with you. What I wouldn't do to trade places."

"I don't know who it is yet but I don't think you should be worried unless of course, he's super gorgeous and an amazing kisser!" I say dreamily.

He raises his eyebrows at that, "Better than me? Not possible. Want me to demonstrate?"

He leans in again to 'demonstrate' but I laugh and put a hand over his mouth, "Scorpius no! This is a public place. People are milling around everywhere."

"So? They'll get nice entertainment. These bookstores are so drab anyway," he says, looking around and making a face.

I cock and eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? Then why are you here?"

"I was here for schoolbooks," he clarifies, "I wouldn't be caught dead in here otherwise."

I roll my eyes at him.

Then I hear an awkward cough from behind my back. Scorpius's eyes widen. He drops his arms from around my waist and takes a step back, colliding with a bookshelf. I turn around to see who it is.

It's Mum.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," Scorpius says his cheeks slightly pink. I supress a giggle. It truly is a treat to see Scorpius Malfoy blush.

"Hello Scorpius," Mum greets him pleasantly, "Nice to see you again."

"Mum," I start awkwardly, "Why did you come here? I was about to head to Uncle George's shop." Obviously, that's a lie. I didn't even realize what time it was when I'd been, ahem, 'talking' to Scorpius.

"Well, when you were fifteen minutes late, I came looking for you. Clearly, I was worried for no reason," Mum says, eyeing Scorpius teasingly.

"Uh right," I say, coughing, "I think we should get going, Mom."

Then I give Scorpius a peck on the cheek and whisper in his ear, "I'll see you on the train, okay?"

He nods and says, "See you, Rose. Bye Mrs Weasley."

Mum waves at him and we exit the shop. I flush crimson, feeling light-headed and smiling like a complete idiot. Mum smiles and shakes her head at me.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love my boyfriend?

"MUM! I promise to do well on my OWLs, okay?" grumbles Hugo as Mom lectures him and attempts to flatten his wayward hair. Result of spending too much time with the Potter males.

I snicker at his miserable state. Seriously, what else are siblings for? Mom gave him a long enough lecture about how to not misuse his prefect privileges when he was made a Hufflepuff prefect this summer.

He shoots me a murderous glare and complains, "Mum, I don't see you giving Rose lectures about doing well in her NEWTs!"

"Because she will, honey," Mum states matter-of-factly. I laugh harder, clutching my stomach and Hugo heads toward the Potters and Dad while muttering something that suspiciously sounds like, "I'm moving with the Potters next year."

I roll my eyes and him and turn to Mom. She looks at me seriously and puts a hand on my shoulder. What comes out of her mouth next embarrasses me to the core.

"Rose, now I know you love Scorpius and I completely trust you but don't get carried away, honey –"

"Mum!" I exclaim, blushing furiously, "I know all that! Trust me."

"I do, Rose. I'm just warning. I know how teenagers are and sometimes you lose control and do things you'll regre –"

"I know," I interrupt again, blush still intact, "Nothing will happen. I promise."

Then the Hogwarts Express whistles and I quickly kiss Mum on the cheek and board the train, relieved to get out of the awkward conversation.

I sigh sadly as I realize this is my last year the Hogwarts. I push that out of my mind and attempt to find Alex and my cousins' compartment.

I pass a compartment filled with Slytherins, one of them Scorpius. He winks at me and mouths, _I'll meet you later. _

I nod and continue my search. After ten restless minutes, I finally find the compartment in which there are Alex Finnegan, Lily Potter, Albus Potter and his girlfriend, Angela Baker.

Angela and Al are making googly eyes at each other, seemingly unaware of anyone else in the compartment and Lily is looking at them disgustedly while Alex looks out of the window avoiding the awkward situation.

I slide the compartment door open and clear my throat, breaking Al and Angela out of their trance. Alex looks relieved to see me.

Al glares at me for breaking their 'moment', while Angela smiles shyly.

"Do you mind?" he asks, annoyed.

"Yes, I do mind and dear cousin, is that the way to talk to the Head Girl?" I ask, smirking.

He groans. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Now you're going to be bossier than usual." Albus like his father wasn't made prefect but also like his father, is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

I pat his cheek triumphantly and say, "It's going to be a long year, Albus Potter," then I acknowledge Angela, "Nice to meet you Angela. Al's only been talking about you for, I don't know, the whole damn summer?"

Angela giggles and Al glares at me some more, finally settling to sulking instead.

After a couple hours, I change into my school robes and pin on my Head Girl badge, not being able to help but feel a bit proud.

I announce that I'm going to the prefect's meeting and to meet with the Head Boy. I roll my eyes as anyone hardly acknowledges me.

I feel unexplainable nervous as I make my way to the Prefects' Compartment. Who's the Head Boy? What if it's someone horrible? What if it's someone who will make my last year at Hogwarts a living hell?

When I finally reach my destination, take a deep breath, go in the compartment hesitantly and see who the Head Boy is, my jaw drops to the floor.

I stand there frozen, a myriad of emotions going through me. Relief and anger the most concrete ones.

It's Scorpius. The Head Boy. Whose badge is gleaming on his chest, a flirty smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

I stomp up to him, my eyes flashing lividly. Then I hit him. Hard. It's a good thing the prefects aren't here yet.

"Ow!" he cries, clutching his upper arm, "What was that for?"

"That, Scorpius Malfoy," I say dangerously, "was for not telling me you were the bloody Head Boy! Do have any damn idea how much time I spent stressing over who it might be? And Alex! She knew it was you and she still didn't tell me. I'm going to kill her and –"

"Uh…Rose?" Scorpius nudges me.

"What?" I snap irritably. Nobody interrupts my rant. My boyfriend is no exception.

Then I finally notice a bunch of teenagers staring at me. Scorpius leans in and I feel his hot breath against neck and a shiver goes down my spine. When will this boy stop having this effect on me? Never, I'm guessing. Hugo glowers pointedly at us when Scorpius does that.

He softly whispers in my ear, "If you're done plotting your best friend's murder, I say we get on with the briefing, don't you think?"

I clear my throat and address the room, "Hello everyone. I'm Rose Weasley, this year's Head Girl and this," I point to Scorpius, "is the Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy. As you all know, you've been made prefects mainly because of your sense of responsibility so as a result, you will be appointed prefect duties each house will take turns in case of night patrol. There will be occasional prefect meetings in which all of you have to report to the Prefects' Room. You're permitted to take points and give detentions but not without a valid reason. You are, however strictly forbidden to misuse your prefect privileges or you will be stripped off your title and someone else will be appointed in your place. Do I make myself clear?"

Some nod and some say, "yes."

"Scorpius, do you want to add anything?" I ask turning to him. Scorpius shakes his head, looking thoroughly impressed.

"Right," I continue, "Any questions?"

As nobody comes forward, I clap my hands together and say, "Well, then you all are dismissed. Have a nice day!"

When everyone files out and Scorpius and I are the only ones left, I turn to him and find him looking at me with admiration.

"You're amazing, you know that Rose Weasley?" he asks, making his way closer to me.

I blush at his compliment and slightly bow. "Why, thank you."

Then suddenly I find my back against the wall, Scorpius's hands on either side of my head.

"So what do you think about us being Head Boy and Girl and sharing quarters and everything?" he asks, eyes twinkling mischievously.

I put my hands around his neck, pulling him closer and looking into his mesmerising eyes, "I think," I whisper, "You shouldn't get your hopes up too high."

Then I duck out from under his arms head to the door, laughing.

But he appears in front of me before I can exit the room.

I blink. What just happened? How did he get there? I swear he was behind me.

Scorpius smirks smugly at my bewildered expression and whispers, "You forget, love. I turned seventeen this summer therefore I can now legally apparate."

"What!? I have to wait till my birthday which is in November! This is so unfair!" I cry.

"Life is unfair, sweetheart," he says before softly kissing my cheek and heading out, smirking and not even bothering to keep the door open for me and instead letting it bang shut on my face.

I seethe after him in rage.

Boyfriend or not, he still annoys me like no other being on Earth.

But that's okay.

Revenge is on its way.

Oh yes, sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the first chapter? It was just kind of an intro! :D Please, please, please review and note that updates may not be as fast as they were in RGTF as I'm working on two other stories and keeping track of three stories is hard. I'll update like maybe, once a week? Thanks for your patience!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own…blah, blah, blah…**

**Note: Please ignore any grammatical or spelling mistakes as I'm far too lazy to proofread.**

**A/N: Oh wow! I'm so happy at the response I got! 9 reviews for the first chapter alone! Thank you so much reviewers: NanoWorker, MRSDARRENCRISS589, Thegirlwhocouldopenflowers, Tay145, Guest 1, 20Chloe02, Guest 2 (who reviewed on March 30th: Hey, you're from Goodreads right? Can you specify your name so I can personally thank you on GR?) Guest 3 and Emily!**

**I'm so sorry I'm not able to update faster! I'm REALLY busy right now and don't get time to type up a chapter and I'm writing two more stories as well so I also have the responsibility to keep them updated as well. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short…you have my sincerest apologies! :)**

**Chapter Two**

**_Rose_**

I avoid Scorpius for the rest of the train ride thinking up ways to take revenge. But unfortunately, nothing good enough comes to mind.

He finally manages to corner me just before exiting the train. He has that look on his face which he knows makes me melt.

"Aw Rose, don't tell me you're still mad at me because I turned seventeen before you," he says innocently.

Despite his fruitless tries, I still manage to evade eye-contact. "I'm not mad about you turning seventeen before me. I'm mad at you for being an asshole about it!"

He shrugs. "It's not like I can help it."

Huh? I finally meet his gaze with a puzzled expression. "Help what? Turning seventeen before me or being an asshole?"

He smirks devilishly. "Both."

I try to hide my smile and hit his arm playfully. He takes that as an indication that the worst is over and swings an arm around my shoulders and whispers in my ear, "You really can't stay mad at me for long now, can you?"

I'm about to retort with a witty comeback when Alex's voice interrupts me. "Jeez you guys. Can you two lovebirds just quit it for now? You have a whole Common Room to yourselves!"

Although I blush, Alex's comment has no effect on Scorpius whatsoever. He still keeps his arms around my shoulder and grins at Alex, "Jealous Finnegan?"

"Haha," she fake-laughs, "No. For all you know, I have a boyfriend right now who you don't know about!"

Oh, I know all about him. "You're talking about Charlie right?" I ask.

Alex blushes furiously. "How did you know that?"

"Oh come on," Scorpius butts in unnecessarily, "It was so damn obvious, the whole school probably knows about it."

"Shut up Malfoy," Alex says and glares at him. Since I'm really not in the mood for a fight between my best friend and boyfriend, I step in between them and say, "Whoa, slow down there. Look the carriages are leaving. We should hurry."

Alex and Scorpius shoot each other a glare which says, _This isn't over. _

I roll my eyes at them and board the Thestral- drawn carriages.

* * *

"You ready?" Scorpius asks me softly, touching my shoulder. You know that's one of the things I love about him. He acts according to the situation. He can be sardonic but he can be sensitive as well.

I swallow and tightly close my eyes. We're in the Entrance Hall. We're about to reveal our relationship to the school. All kinds of questions are swirling in my head. What will the students and teachers think? Will they hate us? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? More importantly: A Malfoy and a Weasley? Oh Merlin, will we be stripped off from our Heads titles once the teachers know we're together? Nononono…

I nod even though I'm anything but ready.

Scorpius pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. Then he takes my hand and pushes open the heavy doors that lead to the Great Hall. We walk in as confidently as possible.

At first, nobody notices and everyone carries on with their chatter. Then suddenly Hayley Brown's head swivels our way and she lets out a strangles gasp. Her friends see us next and their turn wide as saucers. Slowly, all heads start turning in our direction, some looking astonished, some bitter but mostly people look neutral. Everyone starts whispering all at once, glancing at Scorpius and me occasionally. Most of the teachers have smiles on their faces and are nodding positively but some are scrunching up their noses in disapproval.

I feel my face heat up and Scorpius squeezes my head reassuringly. He steers me to the far end of the Gryffindor table and sits down. I, naturally, take the seat beside him.

The whispering and staring continues for another minute or so but then almost everybody loses interest and reverts back to their own business.

I sigh deeply, tremendously relieved. "Finally. The worst part is over."

I notice Scorpius isn't looking at me, instead over my shoulder, his face pale. Well, paler than usual. I follow his gaze and almost have a bloody heart attack when I meet the eyes of a _furious _looking Hayley Brown, her eyes brimming with angry, unshed tears. Her lips are in a tight line, her fists clenched and she's unnaturally rigid –her face growing redder and redder with every passing second.

I turn to look at Scorpius, very alarmed.

"No," he says, "I don't think the worst part is over. Don't forget to attend my funeral, okay?"

I shrug. "Sure, if I'm free. But what's up with her? You just went with her to Slughorn's party –that doesn't make you her soul mate or something."

Looking sheepish, Scorpius mutters, "I may have gone with her to several dates before we got together and kind of led her on."

My eyes widen. "What? Why?"

"I wanted to make you jealous, okay?" he exclaims.

I laugh incredulously. "And you chose Hayley Brown?"

"Well, look who you chose. _Thomas._" He Thomas like venom, eyes like slits.

I pat his cheek, looking smug. "Apparently it worked."

He shakes his head and glares at me.

"Anyway, I don't see Antwon. Actually, I'm glad. I do not want to see him for the rest of my life and after because of that picture you sent him _without consulting me first_," I reprimand, giving Scorpius a knowing look.

His annoyed glare is immediately replaced by a gleeful expression. "Oh yeah, where is he? The look on his face must be priceless!"

"Indeed it is," I mumble, spotting Antwon's dark skin among the Ravenclaw crowd. He looks like a mix of two people facing different scenarios. One, who had just had his heart torn open and the other who wanted to badly kill someone. And knowing Antwon, that 'someone' is most definitely Scorpius Malfoy. I can certainly imagine Antwon killing Scorpius over and over with the sword of Gryffindor in one hand a Basilisk fang in the other while laughing maniacally, in his head of course.

I quickly look away not wanting to witness my boyfriend's homicide albeit it's in some's mind. In reality, taking Antwon would be piece of cake for Scorpius. He's the second smartest student in the whole school, after me of course.

The sorting takes place smoothly and the feast passes jovially.

Then the students are sent to their Common Rooms while McGonagall asks the Heads i.e. Scorpius and me to meet her in her office. Once we bid our friends goodbye, we went up the stairs of the stone gargoyle, into her office and settled in two squishy chairs.

McGonagall bores her eyes through us, studying us sharply, making me _very _nervous.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley," she started slowly, "Haven't you wondered why the two of you weren't made prefects but Heads instead?"

I nod, so does Scorpius. I had actually, been wondering (not to mention feeling awful about it) why I didn't make prefect in fifth year. That had been eating me inside for precisely two years. I was so sure I would get a prefect badge –I mean I had the perfect grades, no detentions or punishments ever –I was like the epitome of discipline and responsibility…up until I started dating Scorpius, of course.

My Mom and Dad had both been prefects during their time at Hogwarts. And though they supported and consoled me throughout my crying session, I could see the disappointment their eyes held. I felt so guilty to have failed them.

McGonagall proceeded. "Yes, you were prefect material in every way and I apologize I didn't make you prefects in your fifth year but know that it was necessary. You see, students have got this ridiculous belief that only prefects are made Heads so they're disheartened and completely lose hope once they're not made prefects. They forget that they, in fact, have another opportunity to prove themselves in their seventh year. By seeing you example, students will students will start competing again and as a result, will remarkably improve academically and otherwise.

"Now I'm sure you know your responsibilities so I will not bore you by repeating them. If you have any queries, you may ask them now."

When Scorpius and I shake our heads, she nods. "Very well. I'll now show you to your quarters and oh, the password is Nimbus 2000. You may change it but I suggest you do not disclose it to anybody unless you completely trust them."

After that, McGonagall leads us to the seventh floor and stops in front of a portrait of Sarah Wood and Anthony MacMillan, last years' Heads. They are chatting animatedly.

"So that party turned out to be totally fab! You so should've come –I mean my Dad totally grounded me once he came back from his Quidditch practise so that was a negative but still –" Sarah's stops suddenly when she notices us standing and blushes.

"Hello!" she greets us, "You're the new Heads. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hey Sarah," I waved at her then at Anthony, "Hey Anthony."

"Good evening Ms Wood and Mr MacMillan. If you would be so kind to let Mr Malfoy and Ms Weasley inside. The password is Nimbus 2000. Now I must go. Good night Weasley, Malfoy," McGonagall nodded at us and went her way.

"Oh yeah, in you go then," said Sarah winking at Scorpius. I glare at her but she hardly notices. Scorpius is smirking smugly.

The last thing I hear before the portrait door closes is Anthony's voice saying, "For Merlin's sake Sarah, he's younger than you!"

My mouth drops to the floor when I see the Common Room. It is lavish. There's a fire crackling away, keeping the room comfortably warm, there are two oversized comfy looking armchairs, a nice couch, two study tables and chairs, a considerably filled bookshelf and a wall clock. There are two stairs leading to our bedrooms at the far end of the room and the wallpapers are a rich red while the chairs and couch are a lush green. On one wall, there are signatures of all the Heads of Hogwarts. This is heaven.

After I'm done gawking, I see Scorpius has already settled himself on the couch, not looking very impressed. Well, of course. He's filthy rich and lives in a frigging Manor!

He cocks his head to a side, "Done staring?"

"You know, some of us actually do have the ability to appreciate things," I say giving him a patronizing look.

He shrugs. "Sure, I can appreciate things."

I arch an eyebrow, "Really? Like what?"

He grins wickedly and winks at me. "You."

I smile before I can help myself and shake my head at him.

"I'm off to bed," I announce, passing the couch he's currently seated on.

Scorpius grabs my wrist and says, "Not so fast." I ultimately end up in his lap. Looking down at him, I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"Well?" I ask coolly. "What do you want?" You see, this is a little part of the revenge.

He smiles at me slyly, "I was thinking something along the lines of a…ah, a goodnight kiss."

I smirk and lean my forehead against his. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, your request cannot be processed. In simply words, access denied."

He gives me a mock horrified look. "Why, oh why? Why do you cause this pain?"

I smile and give him a little peck on the lips and say sweetly, looking into his eyes, "Goodnight Scorpius."

He scowls and closes his eyes, looking dejected. "Guess I'll have to wait this out, huh?" he mumbles.

"Oh yes," I grin evilly. Then I get off his lap and disappear into my room, wearing a look that screams, _Evil Mastermind. _

After gaping at my bedroom (which is decorated in Gryffindor colours, a luxurious king sized bed, the room's glory and a nightstand. Oh and I almost forgot, my freaking own personal balcony!) for a minute or so, I finally change into my pyjamas, brush my teeth and snuggle into the sheets, loosening my muscles. I sigh contentedly.

_Life cannot get any better, _I think happily. _I'm the Head Girl, I have a bright future ahead, supportive parents and relatives, a great brother, awesome cousins, an amazing boyfriend and a life full of surprises ahead. _

_What more could I want? _

Spoken too soon, I realize later.

Oh, little did I know life couldn't be more far from perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was boring! I just want to give Rose and Scorpius some happy and normal time before I unleash hell upon them so forgive me if this is not exciting yet but it will get eventually, trust me on that! **

**Please, please, PLEASE DO NOT forget to REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own…blah, blah, blah…**

**A/N: Thank you reviewers: NanoWorker, Missmm0810, 20Chloe02 hollycloak99 and Susie! **

**Missm0810: You're from Goodreads, right? Am I your friend on GR? **

**Enjoy this chapter :) **

**WARNING: EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD! **

**Chapter Three**

**_Scorpius _**

"This blows," I say as I stand outside Rose's room.

She's inside of course, grinning at me evilly.

"What's the problem, Scorpius? Why don't you come in?" she asks innocently.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Not funny, Rose."

Seriously, if I try to enter the room, some unseen force tickles me like hell and I shouldn't really tell you this but, I'm unbelievably ticklish and you do not get to use that against me, alright?

She laughs gleefully, stepping forward so that our faces are inches apart, yet I can't do anything about it.

My face takes on challenging look. "Don't worry Rose. I'm not done. You haven't won."

She smirks a very Slytherin smirk and man, is it hot. "Oh really?" she says, "I'd like to see you try all the things you plan on doing but in the end, I'm winning."

I smile surreptitiously. "We'll see."

Brace yourself Rose, because I'm getting that kiss.

**_Rose_**

"Rose, what colour is Shrinking Solution supposed to be?" asks Alex as we sit in the dungeons, waiting for Professor Slughorn. Scorpius for some reason dropped this class and right now, has a free period.

Lucky dog.

"Acid green," I reply automatically.

"Merlin, you've got to stop that!" exclaims Alex, looking at me like I just sprouted tentacles, "It's creepy!"

"What?" I ask defensively.

"You've got to stop knowing every single thing in the world. You're like a freaking robot," she says, throwing up her hands.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I mutter.

She grins teasingly, "It's a wonder you got a boyfriend."

I stick my tongue out at her and say, "You're just jealous." How mature of me, isn't it?

She rolls her eyes as Professor Slughorn enters the room and we both straighten up in our seats.

"Today we'll learn about the Mandrake Restorative Draught. This potion…" Slughorn starts and that's the moment Alex's eyes start to close. I shake my head at her and listen to Slughorn attentively.

By the time half an hour's gone, my parchment is filled with notes on the Mandrake Restorative Draught. I look at it with satisfaction.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door and a very familiar voice clears it's throat and says, "Excuse me Professor but Professor McGonagall wants to see Rose Weasley."

I abruptly look up from my notes and see Scorpius standing by the door.

"And why does the Headmistress want to see Miss Weasley?" asks Slughorn suspiciously.

Scorpius shrugs. "Heads' business," he states simply.

My body fills with excitement. Heads' business? Wow! What's McGonagall going to ask us to do? Something exciting, I hope!

Slughorn seems satisfied with this and nods at me, "Very well. Weasley –you may go."

"Thank you, Professor," I say and head out of the Potions classroom with Scorpius on my cue.

I turn to him, my eyes glistening with delight. "Did she tell you what we're going to do?"

"No," he says distractedly and takes my hand, leading me somewhere. "She said she'll meet us in the Ancient Runes classroom."

I frown. "The Ancient Runes one you said? But why? Wouldn't she rather see us in her office?"

"Uh…" he starts uncertainly, "She wants it to be private."

"Um, her office _is _private," I inform him.

"No actually it's getting renovated," he says. Okay, this is very fishy.

"Renovated?" I ask incredulously.

But before he can answer me, we reach the Ancient Runes classroom and I step in. I feel Scorpius closing the door behind us.

It's empty. The classroom's empty. No Professor McGonagall. Just us. Okay, I think I'm starting to see what's going on here.

"It's empty," I say, my eyes not leaving the bare room.

"Exactly," he whispers as he kisses my neck from behind. Shivers of excitement go down my spine.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and take a couple steps away from him. I put my palms forward.

"Whoa," I say, jabbing my finger in his hard chest, "No, no, no, no, no…you are _not _allowed to do that. That's against the rules!"

"What!?" he exclaims disbelievingly, "They're no rules!"

"Well," I say stubbornly, "I just made them and according to the rules, you are not supposed to do that!"

He sighs and runs a hand through his blond hair, making them attractively messy. I try not to get distracted by that.

"Oh come on," he says coaxingly as he pulls me closer and lowers his face to mine, "Just give in."

I grin triumphantly as I push him away and say in a sing-song voice, "Not going to happen, Scorpius."

"Fine," he snaps, scowling.

"Besides," I say in my best strict kind of voice, "It's so wrong of you to just lie to a Professor for such a silly thing. I'm missing a lesson right now and you're the Head Boy, for Merlin's sake! Don't you have any sense of responsibility?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "Rose. You're the smartest in the bunch. You'll catch up in no time."

"That's not the point!" I counter, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get back to."

"Oh go on," he says then adds with a glint in his eyes, "But remember this isn't over."

**_Scorpius_**

An idea clicks in my mind as my eyes land on Anna. Yes, Anna Bridge –the one my mother tried to set me up with.

But she can be of use to me.

"Hey Anna," I say to over-cheerfully as I approach her. I give her my best smile.

She beams at me, her model-pretty face lighting up, "Hi Scorpius! What's up?"

"Nothing. My mother sent me a letter telling me that your mother told her that you're falling behind in studies," I lie. I got no such letter from Mum other than that one in which she asked me to be 'helpful' to Anna. Sure Mum, keep dropping those subtle hints but I ain't gonna take the bait.

"Oh yes! I've heard you top every class," she says smiling broadly. Actually no Anna, Rose tops every class. "Could you maybe tutor me? I'll understand if you say can't what with you being Head Boy and all –"

"I would love to," I cut her off. She looks like Christmas came early.

"Great! When can we start?" she inquires eagerly.

"Right away," I say, "Maybe you can come to the Head Quarters later tonight? If you're not busy, I mean."

"Nope," she says, "Not at all."

"Excellent. At eight then," I say.

She nods vigorously. "That works. See you Scorpius."

I wave her off and think, _If this won't work, I doubt anything else will. _

**_Rose_**

"For the last time, Alex…I'm not giving you the password just yet!" I say, laughing as we reach the portrait of Sarah Wood and Anthony MacMillan.

"Pleaassee?" she pouts.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. What do I get in return?"

She opens her mouth in disbelief. "What do you get in return? Are you serious? Hello?" she points at herself, "Best Friend Privileges!"

"Nah, those don't work like that," I say, grinning.

"Whatever," she snaps, "I'm not that desperate. Besides, I don't want to walk in on something…intimate."

"Was that really necessary?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"Absolutely. Now I've got a ton of homework so I'll take your leave. See you Rose! Goodnight!" she says, waving as she walks towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Goodnight Alex," I wave back and turn to the portrait. "Nimbus Two Thousand."

It swings open and I step in. Then my eyes nearly fall out from their sockets.

Seating way too close for my taste, are Scorpius and some pretty dumb looking girl with shiny blonde hair. They have a book in their hands but they don't seem to be studying.

I clear my throat and throw Scorpius a questioning look.

"Hey Rose. Meet Anna. Anna, this is Rose, Head Girl," introduces Scorpius.

Anna smiles at me but I can see the unkind and condescending sneer behind it. "Hello," she says.

"Hi," I say and glare at their proximity, "So what are two doing?"

Scorpius shrugs and says nonchalantly, "Oh nothing. I was just tutoring Anna here. She's falling behind in her studies."

He shoots me a challenging look, daring me to do something.

But I swallow my fury, clench my teeth and say in an overly sweet voice, "Oh I'm sure. Don't let me interrupt. Please continue."

_How dare he? Now this is crossing a line! _I fume as I pace the length of my room.

I take a deep breath to calm down. _No. I will not go there. I will not go there and give him the satisfaction. I will calmly sit here and repeat this mantra in my mind over and over again while pondering over ways to kill Anna. _

I keep myself busy for the next half an hour. I tidy up my room and take a shower. But after that, I just can't help it anymore.

I slowly and noiselessly open the door and take a peek on to what is going in the Common Room.

I gasp loudly as I see Anna sitting on Scorpius's lap, her lips dangerously close to his. He looks sick and slightly disgusted with himself but doesn't push her away.

I can practically feel steam coming out my ears. I start to see red.

In the heat of the moment, I do something I regret later. In simple words, I lose.

I stalk up to them, grab Scorpius by his green and silver tie –causing Anna to fall off his lap –and plant my lips onto his. He immediately reacts by kissing me back –finally getting his wish –and I can feel him smiling victoriously.

I pull away just as abruptly as I kissed him, breathing heavily. He looks a bit breathless as well.

I turn to look at Anna, whose gaping at us with her pretty blue eyes wide.

"Anna," says Scorpius, "I think you should go now. It's almost curfew and we'll continue this some other time."

She sends me a death glare, picks herself up as gracefully as possible and heads out of the portrait hole, cussing under her breath.

After she leaves, Scorpius leans his forehead against mine and says, "Now where were we," before closing the gap between our lips. This time, I give in to my desires as well as his.

After a couple of minutes, when we realize we're human beings and thus need air to survive, we slowly and reluctantly pull away.

Scorpius strokes my cheek with his thumb, smirking smugly. "And the conclusion to this is, dear Rose, that Scorpius Malfoy never loses."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I had Writer's Block and this chapter took me ages to write! **

**Now I was very disappointed when I only six reviews last chapter. From nine to six? I was expecting an increase not a decrease! And what's more, three reviews were from the same person :/ Way to crush my spirits. **

**So this time, all you pretty people who read my story, please do not forget to give me feedback, okay? If you review, I'll get motivation to write a longer chapter next time! **

**Ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, countless people wouldn't have died cruelly. **

**A/N: No, I'm not dead OR in a coma OR some other tragic state. I had just disappeared for a while due to a BAD case of Writer's Block but my thick mind finally figured something out so here we are :D**

**Thanks reviewers: NanoWorker, alishahpfan17, thatpotterheadweirdo, thegirlwhocouldopenflowers, 100, missm0810, 20Chloe02, Therealseamusfinnigan and Dawngate! You all are the best people in the whole world! *kisses and hugs* **

**20Chloe02: I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way :/ **

**Therealseamusfinnigan: I didn't really understand what you meant by that 0_0**

**Note: Not proofread as always. **

**P.S. I know I'm a horrible person for giving you this TERRIBLY short chapter but at least it's interesting. I think. Don't kill me in my sleep, okay? Sorryokaybye. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**As days and weeks go by…**

"Rose! Open up!" yelled Albus Severus Potter as he banged on the portrait of Sarah Wood and Anthony MacMillan.

Sarah scowled at him. "Stop that, would you? I already told you both of them aren't here. They left a while ago."

Albus eyed her suspiciously, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Sarah rolled her eyes while Anthony chuckled.

"Mate, she's telling the truth. They did leave a while ago," said Anthony.

Albus dejectedly sighed. "Fine. I'll go. If they come back, will you tell Rose I was searching for her?"

"Sure," said Sarah irritably, "Now go away. You interrupted a perfectly good snog."

Albus choked on air while Anthony turned beet red.

* * *

Rose's POV

We're in the broom cupboard. Snogging. Passionately. It's bloody amazing.

My brain usually short-circuits when Scorpius kisses me but I'm aware enough that we could get in trouble if we stay here much longer. I weakly try to push him off but he's too strong.

His lips leave mine and instead trail kisses down my jaw to my neck and I feel as if I'm about to faint or fly to heaven. I take a deep breath and clear my foggy head but it's particularly difficult when I'm so close to him and he's kissing me and one his hands is under my shirt, on my bare back while the other one is knotted in my hair.

"Scorpius," I whisper breathlessly, "Stop. We should go. We could get in trouble."

"Rose," he says huskily between kisses, "No one's going to come here. Relax."

"But –" my protest is cut off when he pushes me gently against the wall and his hot lips find mine again and this time, I'm completely lost. I let myself indulge just for a minute. I mean, really…what could go wrong?

We both are break apart and squint when suddenly light floods in. What the –

"Eww!" I hear a voice that suspiciously sounds like my brother Hugo's, "That is disgusting!"

I hurriedly push Scorpius away and straighten my uniform at the same time, knotting my tie.

"Uh hi, Hugo," I say guilt very evident in my voice and my face bright red, "What are you doing here?"

He gives me a sour look, "I should ask _you _that question because _I _am patrolling or did you forget you put me on duty tonight?"

"Of course," I say. _How could I be so stupid?_

"Merlin Rose, you have a whole common room to yourselves! Couldn't you do your private business there instead of scarring innocent people for life?" asks Hugo, scowling.

"Nah," Scorpius unnecessarily butts in, "We use the common room for shagging."

Hugo looks horrified and ready to pass out.

I stifle a laugh and say, "Shut up, Scorp. Hugo, don't listen to him. He isn't serious."

"I hope so," says Hugo, giving me a pointed look. Then he gets a wicked glint in his eye, "Now like the responsible prefect I am, I'm going to take –"

"Don't you dare take points from our houses or tell Mum and Dad Huge because if you do, you're getting a month's detention," I say with my fieriest look.

Scorpius looks impressed while Hugo glares at me, "I can't believe McGonagall made you Head Girl because you're totally misusing the title."

"Too bad the deed's already done," I say grinning, "Well, I think now we should head back. Come on, Scorpius, let's go."

"Yeah," Scorpius adds, "We've got _private business _to do."

Hugo cringes and gives us a sickened look.

When we're out of Hugo's earshot, Scorpius starts laughing. "Did you see the look on his face?"

I stifle a smile myself. "Not funny, Scorp. We should've left when I told you to."

Then suddenly I find myself cornered and Scorpius whispers, "Maybe you should say it again."

I shake my head, grinning and push him away. "In your dreams."

"That annoying Potter boy was here looking for you," says Sarah examining her manicure.

"James?" I quirk my eyebrows. But he's already out of school.

"No, the other one. Albus," says Anthony distractedly while he stares at Sarah lustfully.

"Okay, thanks," I say, curious. What did Al want to tell me?

We climb inside the Heads' Common Room and I rush to my owl, Ophelia.

I quickly scribble a note to Al:

_Hey Al, _

_I heard you were looking for me. What's up?_

_Rose_

His reply comes in ten minute:

_Rose,_

_Victoire had the baby today and McGonagall has allowed us (the whole Weasley-Potter clan) to go visit her for a day. Come to McGonagall's office in five minutes, we'll be travelling via Floo. _

_Al_

I cry out in joy and apparently it startles Scorpius so much, he topples his bottle of ink on his Herbology homework.

He looks up at me in irritation, "What the hell, Rose?"

"Merlin Scorpius! I'm so happy!" I leap up and go to hug him in delight.

After I suffocate him enough he looks at me like I'm insane. Which I probably am, but that's not the point.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asks slowly like talking to a five year old.

"Victoire had the baby! Teddy and her are parents!" I squeal.

Scorpius raises his eyebrow, "Which one is Victoire again? Seriously, there are just so many of you, I never seem to remember."

I roll my eyes, "Victoire is Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughter, you dolt."

"Ah," he says dreamily, "The beautiful _veela _one."

I hit his arm hard and exclaim, "Excuse me but she's my cousin and you're my boyfriend and she's married and Teddy's the father of her child!"

"Sorry," he mutters, looking sheepish.

"Anyway," I say sighing, "We have to reach McGonagall's office in five minutes."

He smiles at me ruefully, "I think you should go to this one alone, Rose."

I start to tell him stop joking and wasting my time but when I see the sincerity in his eyes, I take his hand and ask him softly, "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Go on, Rose. You'll be late."

"Okay," I say as give him a quick kiss, "I'll see you when I get back day after, okay? I love you."

"Bye, Rose. I love you too" he says.

With that, I leave.

* * *

Scorpius's POV

I hear it. I hear it again. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and grab my wand. I strain my ears for more noise as I approach the Common Room.

I mutter, "_Lumos,_" and my wand lights up.

Everything seems fine until I see two tall, hooded figures holding up their wands.

I let out a gasp of surprise but before I can so much as lift my wand hand, I'm hit with a spell and everything turns…

…black.

* * *

"Where's Scorpius?" asked Slughorn, scratching his head.

No one knew.

* * *

"Where's Mr Malfoy?" inquired Professor Doyle.

No one knew.

* * *

"Where's the Head Boy? I have urgent work for him," said Headmistress McGonagall.

No one knew.

* * *

Rose's POV

"It was so nice to see you Vicky," I say smiling as I hold her baby in my arms, "And you too, Cecelia."

The baby's beautiful with wisps of blond hair and beautiful green eyes. She's currently sleeping. I don't feel like letting go of her. Ever.

I reluctantly hand Cecelia Weasley to her mother and turn to hug Mum and Dad.

With one last 'goodbye' and 'I'll miss you', I step into the fireplace, grab a fistful of Floor Powder and mutter, "Hogwarts". Then I'm enveloped in bright green flames.

* * *

Heads' Quarters. No.

The Great Hall. Nope.

The Astronomy Tower. No.

The Library. Nope.

The Classrooms. No.

The Owlery. Nope.

The Slytherin Common Room. No.

The Quidditch Field. Nope.

Where the hell is Scorpius Malfoy?

* * *

"Professor McGonagall," I say breathlessly as I reach her.

She has a sad look in her eyes, "Yes Ms Weasley?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen Scorpius. I can't find him anywhere," I say.

Her jaw stiffens and her fists clench. She sighs dejectedly and says, "I'm really sorry to inform you Ms Weasley but –"

Fear grips me. "What?" I ask in panicked voice.

"Mr Malfoy has gone missing."

* * *

**A/N: Review away you amazing people! Can anyone guess what's happened with Scorpius? Virtual cookies to whomever comes nearest to the answer! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER UPDATE**

Dear Readers,

I profusely apologize for not updating in so long and probably getting your hopes up that THIS is an update.

I know I'm going to make this worse but I won't be able to update for a while due to some personal problem -but I don't know, I may even surprise you with an update in a couple of days so hang in there, alright? I know I should've informed you all of this earlier so I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry! You don't know how guilty I'm feeling -I'm even annoyed with MYSELF for not updating!

So, don't lose interest in my crappy story if there is some in the first place :P I'll be back ASAP.

Apologetically,

Jealous Dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, no, I don't Harry Potter. At all. No, really. **

**A/N: In between the chaos going on in my house, I was able to whip this up. I know it's short but believe me, it's all I could manage. **

**Thank you reviewers! Your reviews are the ones which motivate me to write more :)**

**Thanks to my beta missm0810 for pointing out my mistakes :D**

**Do enjoy it!**

**Chapter Five**

_**Rose**_

At first, I think she's joking. Then I remember Professor McGonagall doesn't joke. Ever. But I'm still finding this kind of hard to believe. As if Scorpius will leap out from behind one of the statues at any second and say, "Ha! Gotcha!"  
My eyebrows furrow. "Missing? What do you mean 'missing'?"  
She swallows. "Scorpius Malfoy hasn't been found on the school grounds for a day now, Ms. Weasley and I hardly doubt that he has run off." I let that sink in.  
She's calm. Professor McGonagall is calm. CALM? How can she be calm? My freaking boyfriend is MISSING!  
"What?" I exclaim, panic mode now fully turned on, "How can Scorp go missing? This is HOGWARTS: supposedly the safest friggin' place in the whole world!" By now, I'm shrieking in an uncharacteristicly high-pitched voice.  
She gets a distant look in her eyes and sighs, "Alas, Hogwarts' security hasn't been the same since the war and…Dumbledore."  
I feel tears forming in my eyes. How could this happen? The last two months had been so good. They had been…perfect. But of course, according to the laws of the Universe, all good things must come to an end.  
A lump forms in my throat making it hard for me to breathe and a helpless whimper escapes me. By now tears are freely running down my cheeks.  
Where is he? How is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he…dead? No, No, NO.  
I can't believe I'm standing upright. McGonagall's eyes turn sympathetic. She squeezes my shoulder and says in a comforting voice, "Do not lose hope Rose, for then you lose everything. I promise you –I will do everything in my power to find Scorpius."  
I mutely nod, my mouth in a tight line. Her arm goes around my shoulders.  
"Come," she says warmly, "I'll escort you to your dormitory. You may have the rest of the day off."

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy is missing.  
He is my boyfriend.  
He is missing.  
As in nobody knows where he is.  
Like, he just disappeared.  
He could be hurt.  
Or he could be okay.  
OR he could be…dead.  
Gone.  
"Rose?"  
I'm snapped out of my depressing train of thoughts by Alex's concerned voice.  
I weakly smile at her. "Hi."  
"How are you?" she asks, returning the smile and sitting at the edge of my bed.  
I shrug, not making eye contact.  
"Are you okay? I heard about...Scorpius," she says.  
"Yeah…I'm fine…for now…I think," I say, closing my eyes.  
"Rose," she says, "Don't do that. Don't bottle up your feelings. You have my shoulder to cry on."  
I abruptly sit up and say, "I don't want to cry, Alex! I don't want to sit here doing nothing. I want to find him! I will find him!"  
She cracks a small smile, "Now that's the Rose Weasley I know. What's holding you up?"  
I groan. "McGonagall. She won't let me out of the school to look for him."  
"Did you try a locator spell?"  
"Didn't work."  
"Okay. What else did you do?"  
"I sent a letter to my family informing them."  
"And?"  
"And what? What else am I supposed to do just sitting here? I can't even apparate!"  
"Besides, you can't do that at Hogwarts."  
"I know," I whine and then my voice cracks as another round of tears well up, "What do I do, Alex? I'm so lost. I'm not able to think."  
Alex shakes her head and pulls me into a hug, "You'll think of something, Rose. You aren't the smartest witch at school for nothing."  
"Yeah…" I say quietly just as an owl taps at my window.  
I jump and immediately let it in. It drops the letter on my bed and swoops out into the dark night.  
I tear the letter open like an animal, desperate for good news. Any news.  
Dear Ms. Weasley,  
This is to inform you that I sent a letter to the Ministry this afternoon informing them about Scorpius Malfoy. I just received a reply saying that the missing report has been filed and they shall start the search tomorrow morning as soon as possible. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have been informed as well. I will keep you up to date with the latest news.  
Hope for the best.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
(Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)  
"So this is good, right?" says Alex in a hopeful tone.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh come on, Rose. Cheer up. The Ministry's going to be searching and I'm sure they'll find him," says Alex.  
"Maybe. I just don't understand how Scorpius went missing. Was he abducted? That's the most likely possibility. But why would someone want to abduct him?" I say, chewing on my lower lip.  
"You don't think," starts Alex hesitantly, "that this has got something to do with…Death Eaters?"  
I sigh. She has just voiced my thoughts. "I don't know, Alex," I say, "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

Every part of my body hurts. My arms and legs feel like they are going to fall off and my head feels like it's going burst.  
I'm lying on something cold and hard and damp. The environment's musty. I can sense that even though I haven't opened my eyes.  
I try to take a deep breath but end up coughing. Suddenly, a light shines on my eyes and I have no choice but to slowly open them. Allow them to adjust to the light.  
"Finally woken up, have you? I swear Bill's spell was way too strong," sniggers a rough and deep voice.  
My eyes finally focus on the person and I see his hair is black. And greasy. Like it haven't been washed since the year I was born. His eyes are brown but cold. Not like Rose's warm ones. His nose is bumpy and his teeth are jagged as he grins at me condescendingly.  
I glare at him. "Who the hell are you? And where am I?"  
"We'll have time for questions later, pretty boy. We have important work to do and important people to meet," he says as he yanks on my arm.  
I look for my wand but it isn't there.  
"To hell with you," I snap, "tell me where I am and what you want with me or I swear I'm going to dislocate your private parts."  
His face takes on a menacing look and he growls, "Don't be hard, boy. Get up and come with me or I have other ways to make you. And believe me it'll do you good."  
"I can decide that myself, thanks" I say.  
I can see I'm in a cellar. I know it's one because I've seen them at Malfoy Manor. They're locked of course and out of use, but they are there.  
He rubs his eyes and says, "Don't make me Crucio you, Malfoy."  
I smirk. "I'd like to see you try."  
He sneers. "Alrighty then," he says and points his wand at me.  
"Stop right there you fool!" booms a voice, "Don't you know how important the boy is to us?"  
Greasy Hair snorts. "No, I don't Bill, because you never told me."  
"Damn right I never told you. You don't deserve to know," growls Bill.  
"Okay stop it. Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I say through gritted teeth.  
Bill, a tall lanky man with his hair in a thin ponytail smiles at me sickeningly, "Hello there, Scorpius."  
I roll my eyes. "No need for the niceties."  
"Of course," he says still smiling that revolting smile.  
"Will you do the honor of telling me what the hell I am doing in a cellar and why this troll was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on me?" I drawl. Merlin, how dumb can these idiots be?  
Bill slightly frowns and says, "I profusely apologize for that, Scorpius –"  
"We're not on first-name basis, mate," I interrupt coolly.  
"Yes, of course. But I'm sure we will be," he says sweetly.  
I scoff. "I really doubt that."  
"Anyway," says Bill, "I'm delighted to tell you that you're the Chosen One."  
I snigger. "Like Harry Potter?"  
"It'll be a lot easier if you don't keep interrupting me," he says, scowling.  
I shrug. "Yeah, okay. Go on. Let's hear it."  
"Yes, so as I was saying, I'm not really allowed to tell you this but here we go. You're the Chosen One, Mr Malfoy. You're the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort."  
I gape at him.  
This is so not what I expected.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but I won't be able to post till 13****th**** of June. I'm going for camp but I promise I will give you a LOONG chapter if you give me reviews ;)**


End file.
